Victim
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: The three V's: Victim, Virtue, and Virgin.  FIRST RAPE STORY!  Somebody gets taken advantage of...and that someone will do anything to get back at the person who did it.  Ch.2 UP:PREDATOR
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Pure evil! Someone gets taken advantage of and that someone is not happy about it and will do anything to get even and to regain their virtue. R&R!**

**Don't Have Your Way with Me**

**-I-**

"C'mon Todd, please just let me in. I need to talk to her."

"Nope, no can do Cyke, we don't want nothin' to do with the X-Geeks, get off our turf before we bust some balls." Scott exhaled angrily and said, "Well can you at least give this to her and tell her I dropped by?" Todd gleefully shook his head and stuck his abnormally long tongue out in the air. "Go back to where you came from in Nerdville, pal, we don't like your kind around here."

The ground where Scott stood on the doorstep of the Brotherhood headquarters trembled slightly as Scott stepped back and Lance Alvers showed up next to Toad. "Funzo! Look who showed up! Let's have some fun with our boy scout, boys!"

"Very funny, Alvers. Look, can't we just go about this like civilized people? I'm just here to drop something off for Tabby, as soon as I get it to her, I won't stay a second longer. I'm not looking for a fight or anything, besides; I promised Jean I'd swear off powers and fighting."

Lance chucked his chin up, "Tabs is taking a shower and we don't go near her or the bathroom when she is, so now comes the fun part."

Scott protested but was soon overwhelmed by Blob who had snuck up behind him as sneakily as a massive elephant could and picked him up over his head.

Scott cried out and struggled but to no avail. The other members of the Brotherhood gleefully closed in on him.

x-X-x

Tabitha Smith toweled herself dry and wrapped her towel around herself and hummed on her way to her bedroom. She quickly went inside her room before the perverted and immature boys she lived with could glimpse her. Shedding the towel to the floor, she happily turned around and blasted her music on her radio loudly. She chuckled to herself, "Bada bing, bada fuckin' boom."

When she turned, she screamed out in shock at the sight on her bed.

A muffled cry returned her own and she frowned and then her face lit up into a huge smile as she looked at what appeared to be her former teammate, Scott Summers, tied up on her bed in nothing but his boxers, and one of her leopard print bras wrapped around his head. A gag was tied around his mouth and he desperately grunted through it.

Tabby jumped up to him on her bed giddily, like a little girl unwrapping her toys on Christmas day, and undid his gag. "What a great treat! This is the best surprise I could ever get!" He exhaled sharply and panted, "Tabby, thank goodness, undo the rest now so I can get out of here."

Tabby giggled manically and then threw herself on him, wrapping him up in a hug although he was tied into a bundle. Scott blushed fervently and gasped, "Tabby please put some clothes back on! You forgot your towel!" She drew back and crawled on top of him lying back on her bed helplessly, bound with knots. She rubbed her nose to his and smiled, "How 'bout we have a bit of fun before I turn ya loose, huh Scooter? Loosen you up a bit, if you know what I mean, but I won't loosen the knots 'til way later."

Scott turned his face away from her, as his neck was the only thing not confined by bindings. He struggled in his knots and writhed away from her, "I was just coming by to drop something off for you that you left at the mansion, but your boys decided to have some fun with me too. Tabby, please, untie me, I have been worried about you ever since you left."

"Aw, that's sweet Scoot. I've missed ya too. You know, it does get lonely here sometimes, being the only girl in a house full of gross pervs and losers. I've been wanting a real man's touch…like yours and to know what it feels like to be with a decent sorta guy like you." She rubbed her cheek against his chest and mewed crazily.

Scott struggled harder in his bindings but that seemed to excite Tabby more. Her short blonde hair tickled his chest and her fingers tickled his waist as she fiddled with the hem of his boxers naughtily. Scott froze and waited in suspense, holding his breath while she played with the hem before finally slipping her fingers into the other side of his boxers, pulling the elastic band away from his tanned skin, revealing the lighter shade of the tan line where his shorts cut off the sun.

She snapped it back like the pink bubblegum she usually popped in her mouth. Scott winced slightly and stared at her in anticipation. He looked fearfully at her and asked timidly, "Y-you're not g-going to take them off?" Tabby looked down and grinned evilly, "Why? Do ya want me to?"

When it was all over, it was getting late into the night as Scott limped home, still suffering from a massive…err…correction: a massive head ache.

Jean found him face down in his bed with the lights off, undressed and wearing torn boxers. She flopped onto his bed with him and tickled the nape of his neck lightly, then pulled at his torn boxers and said, "Scott maybe it's time you throw these away, they look pretty ragged." After getting no response from her best friend and somewhat boyfriend, she frowned and tried to get his attention by blowing at his ear.

Scott turned towards her and asked in a somber tone, "Am I weak?"

By the look on Scott's face, Jean could tell that he was serious and so she replied unsurely, "Um, no Scott, you've never been weak. Why? Is something wrong?" Her boyfriend just shuddered and trembled in her arms, and she stroked his back soothingly. After a few moments of silence, Jean asked, "Oh yeah, did you get Tabby's bra back to her? I hope the Brotherhood didn't give you too much trouble." After getting no reply, Jean touched her boyfriend's face and said, "Scott, are you crying?"

She gently probed his mind, but was shoved out the second she reached in. Scott turned from her and curled up into a ball. Jean made him turn back towards her and lightly caressed him and kissed his face, to kiss away his tears. The despondent boy sighed and mumbled, "Jean, I want to be alone now." Deciding not to push it any further, Jean silently got up and left her mysterious boyfriend, wondering what on Earth had gotten into him. She was used to him being frisky behind closed doors, revealing a whole other side to the fearless leader, but today he seemed shut down and like something was off. Deciding to give him time and not scare him away, Jean resolved that he would come to her on his own time.

In the darkness of his bedroom, Scott Summers was in a state of shock and could recall certain noises and images in his head that disturbed him greatly. He thought of the blonde mutant girl who had deserted his team and as he thought of her, his thoughts turned darker and his moroseness was replaced by flashing anger. He pressed his face against his pillow and thought that he would seek vengeance and make her pay for what she did to him. The tables would be turning and he would be the one in control and she would be the one crying.

A new darkness swept over Scott as he tore off the remaining bits of his boxers and began planning his revenge.

A.N.: R&R!


	2. Predator

**A.N.: R&R!**

**Predator**

The grease-shiny globs of food simmering on his plastic tray began to look less than appetizing and made Scott, who was known for his iron stomach, want to hurl.

The queasiness of the situation was not helped by Evan Daniels, possibly the worst table-mannered kid in Bayville, who decided to sit this lunch with Scott at a scratched up table in their high school courtyard.

Just by glancing at Evan's tray and listening to him swirl the squishy contents of cafeteria nutrition in one big multi-colored pile, and downing it all in two gulps, strengthened the nausea within the solid leader boy.

Not to mention having Kurt as a tablemate, adding to this daily cacophony of lunch time specials.

To make matters even worse, Scott could not get the taunting laughter of one Tabitha Smith out of his ears.

If he just turned his head away from Evan and the rest of the table, he could see her plain as daylight, sitting atop another lunch table, messing around with some trays while Freddy chomped down on his own five trays.

She had her short blonde hair down, her infamous pink bubble gum was loudly popping within her bright red lips and her body was all but exhibited in her usual and infamously tight and tiny clothes.

Her loud laughter seemed to be grating to Scott and he could not get rid of a growing shame and sickness.

Giving up on lunch, Scott instead focused on the problem and watched Tabby with a feeling of spite and hurt.

Thankfully, Jean came by soon and caused him to stop staring at Tabby and recalling disturbing memories with a relish.

As she scooted next to Scott, settling her backpack and books down, she gave him a reassuring squeeze on his leg, under the table, that was too close to home and caused Scott to jump up in fright and flinch.

Jean figured that his reaction was probably from the stress of being like a couple around the younger guys so she decided to stray from the topic.

"So, Scott, are you going to Taryn's tonight?"

Scott squinted underneath his shades, knowing how Jean had expected this to go, and he breathed in to hold in all his feelings of illness, ignored Tabby, and replied as nonchalantly and reassuringly as he could, "Oh sure, but only if you're going with me."

Jean giggled. Perfect. He had passed the test and was off the hook from any suspicion, and none was to be questioned. Hiding sinister thoughts from a telepath was not so hard after all. Scott's constant good behavior let Jean think that nothing was amiss.

Scott sighed in relief, putting his arm hesitantly around Jean, hoping she would not notice his squeamishness about being physically close now.

He knew that if he had flippantly answered that maybe he was going or not, she would narrow her eyes and give him the cold shoulder, because in girlfriend-boyfriend code, that meant that he was not opposed to showing up at a party without her, especially her best friend's and his ex-girlfriend.

Scott gritted his teeth as the cheerful sound of Tabby's laugh made its way across the courtyard. Tabby was definitely a wild child and party girl, and she would definitely make an appearance tonight.

Scott began looking forward to this party and began planning his scheme to gain revenge for his body.

Before the bell rang, Scott made his way towards Tabby's table to dump his tray out. He braced himself as he saw her cock her head at him and wink.

She positioned herself near the trash and flirtatiously said to him, "Hiya Scooter."

She giggled maddeningly and Scott all but chucked his tray at her and fled.

That night was all bumpin' and perfect for a party scene. Scott pulled up to a house that was lit up with lights from inside and music pumping.

He helped Jean out of the car, as well as Rogue and Kitty who had tagged along for a ride to the party.

They separated as they made their way in and Scott left Jean's side to retrieve them some drinks. This way, he could stall time and distract Jean long enough to carry out his plan.

As he moved from a sweaty and crowded room full of dancing bodies, he found a table full of empty cups, beer cans, and a punch bowl full of something called God's Piss-an elixir of a jungle juice.

He poured himself and Jean a couple drinks and scanned the room full of babble.

Some football players outside the window were over exerting themselves around a keg and lifting challengers up to do keg stands.

He saw the Brotherhood group standing around Tabby and some other girls, guzzling from a beer bong funnel.

Scott smirked to himself. All was carrying out according to plan and typically, Tabby was using her Friday night to get wasted.

Perfect for taking advantage of.

Taryn, Scott's ex, tumbled forward with a sloshing cup in hand, and she stumbled to a stop in front of Scott.

Scott put on a charming grin for her, tolerating the night's events as part of an act on top of the underlying objective.

Taryn's petite body swayed drunkenly in front of him and she slurred, "Scottie! So glad you could make it, where's um, Jeanie baby? You guys are sooo cute together."

After exchanging some half-heard words over the loud noise of people partying all at once, Scott went back to return a cup for Jean.

She had installed herself in with a circle of her soccer team friends, who gushed over Scott, the man, bringing in the good tidings of alcoholic beverages.

Fulfilling his role as the perfect boyfriend for the night, Scott was released to pursue his own interests around the party.

Kitty was dancing enthusiastically and in an upbeat manner to the tunes alone, while Rogue was pressed against the wall, darkly looking around and sipping from her mysterious cup with another antisocial friend who wore dark eye make up.

Scott brought himself over to where Kitty danced alone by herself and still holding his drinks, stood next to her and asked her if he could join her in a dance.

She happily obliged, more than happy to dance with him.

Duncan, who was standing nearby, loudly teased Scott about dancing with a freshman, so that he could hear.

Scott ignored it, and enthusiastically danced with Kitty, not caring one bit.

Kitty blushed, but was over joyed that Scott had picked tonight to loosen up and be fun with her at a high school party.

Lance Alvers on the other hand, was not so thrilled about this arrangement and turned his attention from some girls drinking a beer bong, to grimly glare at the fearless leader and Kitty Pryde dancing too close for comfort.

Lance squeezed his red cup in his hand but did not have the courage to go up to them and break it up, to ask Kitty to dance with him instead. That required a lot from a high school rebel who had a bad ass reputation to maintain, and it unbalanced all social laws.

John Allderdyce and Gambit were having a blast though and were quite popular with the blazing stoner group outside of the house. Apparently, they weren't the only explosive-loving pyromaniacs in town.

As the night carried on, and students mingled, Scott found himself having fun and enjoying himself, not at all thinking of his fear of touch now, with a rather harmless Kitty who danced with him to have fun.

They exhausted themselves and Scott got her a drink and they flirted lightly, not at all awkward now in the veil of high school illusions and social lubricant.

When the crowd thinned out, and Kitty grew tired, Scott found Jean and Rogue who were about ready to go. He tracked down Tabby who was now way not sober, getting into Lance's car and hijacking it back to the Brotherhood head quarters.

Scott piled his female guests for the night into his own car and drove them home.

After seeing to it that everyone was in bed, Scott snuck back out to the garage and drove to the Brotherhood.

Todd was yakking in the sparse bushes in front of the run down house, and as Scott strode by, he mumbled, "Erghh, g-get me a toilet, Lancey."

Scott turned slowly, held his hand to his glinting glasses, and easily knocked Todd out cold with a squinted optic blast.

Making sure that Lance himself was passed out and entirely too drunk in his room, Scott slipped into Freddy's room and proceeded to knock out the portly member of the Brotherhood.

Pietro was already taken care of, with a swing to the back of his head when Quicksilver had been staggering drunkenly outside the party to harass some younger girls.

As for Wanda, who knew what a Scarlet Witch did at these hours of the night.

Now, as Scott neared his goal with his heart and adrenaline thumping, he began to feel a mad thrill in knowing he was to regain the upper hand today and do to Tabby what she did to him.

He closed his hand around the doorknob and then swiftly pushed it open.

An inebriated Tabitha was flopped on her stomach on her bed, facing the door and chattering away on her phone. As soon as she saw Scott enter, the shock registered on her face, but then she slyly said to the phone, "Hold on a minute, gimme a sec, I gotta go. Unexpected late night visitor."

She hung up and pushed herself up with her elbows to look daringly at Scott with hazy eyes.

Scott advanced menacingly towards her and she giggled, "Ooh look who showed up! Scotty boy! I knew you would want to come back for more! Baby, you and I know who the better choice is when it comes to boring ole Jean Grey. Come to Boom Boom! I'ma make you see sparks coming outta everything I touch."

Scott coldly said in a lowered voice, "Enough talking, I'm here to take back what's mine and make you pay for the price of messing with me. I will have you begging for mercy."

He closed in on her with a firm and ominous hand tightening around her shoulders.

To his surprise, she only giggled and then fluttered her eyelashes. "Mmm, teach me a lesson, Scoot, I've been a bad wittle Boom! I didn't know the fearless leader had this side to him. Rawr! Make me scream, baby."

Scott only grew irked and angered by her dervishes and proceeded to forcibly overtake her.

His roughness and manly handling only seemed to excite and encourage her more and she became helpless in his arms, only not in the way he had wanted her to be helpless.

Scott couldn't stop himself as his anger seeped in with pleasure and sadistic thoughts.

As he roughly handled Tabby, his satisfaction was soon questioned by his notice of how the cries and scream for help and pain he had expected, were actually screams of pleasure and ecstasy.

Scott looked down to see Tabby uncontrollably enjoying herself.

They finished later and when Scott rolled over onto his back, panting, Tabby sleepily curled up to him and purred against his chest. "Wow that was bomb, Scooter. I just hope my screams didn't wake anybody up."

Scott growled, "I don't think that will be a problem."

Tabby snuggled against Scott and giggled maddeningly. Scott looked her in the face and demanded, "Why are you giggling?"

She snuggled closer to him and sighed, "Aftermath of a very amazing night."

Scott smiled, silently agreeing and drifted off to sleep ruthlessly pleased with himself for having his way with Tabby.

*X*

^(an x holding up pom poms! Hahahaha)

"Oh man… No way, ew! Blech."

*_Slizzzurp!*_

"Keep your tongue in, Toad man! Don't lick me up."

"Sick. That's pure black mail."

"Ohhh, Toddy, kissy kissy!"

Scott opened a bleary eye to see two of his enemies standing at the doorway looking at him all vulnerable in bed, and making kissy noises at each other.

When he raised his head up, Todd, who was sticking to the wall, fell on the floor and started laughing. Fred, who was also at the door, cracked up as well and both of them fled, screaming, "Oh wait 'till everybody hears about this!"

Scott jolted upright and looked at a sleeping Tabby.

Scott muttered, shit, to himself and then lay back in bed to think.

Before Tabby's awakening, Scott got up and left the Brotherhood.

At school on Monday, the weekend parties and gossip were abuzz among the students and stories were passed around.

Biggest of all was the one concerning Jean Grey as she stormed up to her boyfriend while he was leaving the locker rooms after changing, to go to a soccer practice.

He looked surprised to see her waiting for him outside and she stopped him on his way, and poked through his jersey with a sharp finger and said, "Would you mind explaining to me about this rumor I keep hearing about you and Tabitha Smith?"

Scott cringed and exclaimed, "Jean! I-I have to go to practice, can't we talk about this later?"

Jean pushed Scott backwards a little with her telekinesis and ordered, "No, Scott, we are dealing with this NOW!"

Scott, seeing that he was trapped, reluctantly complied and led her to his car to talk.

As they sat in the red convertible, Scott tapped the dashboard, and then finally announced, "Look, Jean. I'm not the kind of person that you think I am."

Jean looked confused and snorted, "Okay, so I didn't think you were a cheater."

He shook his head sadly and muttered, "S-something happened to me that I felt degraded me and took away my manhood. It made me feel like a victim and made me fear the predator."

Jean bit her lip but listened on.

"I-I was raped."

For a moment of suspense, Jean tightened her brows at Scott and stared incredulously at him. She was not sure of what to do so she urged on worriedly, "Wait what? Do you mean about Jack and your unmentioned past? How does this explain you cheating one me?"

He blushed and stammered, "No, I mean, two nights ago. I was taken advantage of and raped against my will by-by Tabby. W-when I went t-to return that bra she left. Stop laughing, it really hurt and I felt like I was weak for letting her. I was tied up and she wouldn't listen to my protests. I kept saying no and trying to fight, but I couldn't. It was horrible."

Jean's expression was puzzled, but upon believing him and knowing through telepathic knowledge that he was not lying or fabricating this story, she couldn't help but wonder at how noble and dignified Scott was, to see this as a traumatic story.

There was more.

"S-So, on Friday night, I followed her to Taryn's party. When it was over, I went over to the Brotherhood, took out all of the team and then h-had my way with Tabby. I wanted revenge. I wanted to hear her scream and cry like I did. I don't know what came over me; I just wasn't going to be satisfied until I raped her back."

Jean gasped in terror and hissed, "Scott, you don't mean this! How could you? Who are you? You make me so sick."

Scott hung his head ashamed, but then mumbled, "I have no regrets. It had to be done."

Then Jean started laughing and cried out, "Scott! The rumors are partially encouraged by her! If anyone mentions it to her, she just winks playfully and swoons like it was the best night of her life! She's telling people she's in love! You are the worst rapist ever. You may not have wanted it, but she did and what you did to her was merely consenting to her desires. You did not benefit at all! You just pleased her!"

At the mansion, reactions to Scott were all different. Bobby thumped Scott on the back and shyly blurted out, "It's true then? Cyclops, you are my hero!"

Kurt gave Scott strange looks, but then replaced them with ones of admiration and respect. Of course, his and Kitty's unrelenting teasing was becoming unnerving.

Ray and Sam just looked at each other knowingly whenever Scott walked in the room and as for the girls, Amara merely looked skeptical and Rogue's face was always the same.

Scott did not understand why he was being congratulated for raping someone.


End file.
